User blog:Cloverheart1991/Dawn of Night (A Warriors Fan Fiction)
The cats I posted on the Suggested Cats page have a reason. And here is their story. Warriors Dawn of Night Prolouge An elderly she-cat opended her eyes. Where am I? she thought. The sky was dark and dreary. She saw moss hanging from the trees. A red river ran beside her. The Dark Forest! the elderly cat realized. She scrambled to her paws and went racing through the tall trees. Red eyes gloomed from the bushes surounding her. Finally she burst throught the bushes and crashed into a tall silver cat with stars in her fur. "Silverpelt!"the cat sighed in relief. She looked around, it was warm and prey scuffled around in the bushes and undergrowth. Friendly faces were every where. The moon hung perfectly in the clear sky. "Welcome back to MoonClan, Dovefeather, how are you."said Silverpelt. "Fine I-I think. I'm not dead am I?" Dovfeather asked. "No dear, I have come with a prophecy."she said. "Well what is it?" rasped Dovefeather. "Follow me."Silverpelt leapt a huge rock and landed neatly on the other side, then raceed down the slope. They both skided to a halt a the bottom. "Okay now what?"huffed Dovefeather. "Just watch the sky." said Silverpelt, and in not time, the sky was the creamy pinky color of dawn. Birds were starting to sing when suddenly the sky just went completely dark and the stars returned to the sky. Clouds soon covered them, and rain started to pour down from the sky. A raven flew from a tree and flew through the sky. The sky returned to its dawn colors and the rain stopped. "Whats that supposed to mean?" snapped Dovefeather turning to Silverpelt, but the she-cat was dissapearing. "Night will ruin Dawn, and only a Raven can right the wrong." a voice echoed around her. She jerked awake at the sound of a yowling cat. "Rosepaw, get some borage and thyme." said Dovefeather. The lightning crakced above the camp. The yowl of a kitting queen cut the air. "Thats the last of them" the voice of Rosepaw, the medicine cat apprentice was weary. Five kits laid squirming beside their mother in the nursery. Suddenly, a tree craked and that caught the attention of the medicine cat. "Theirs a tree that sounds ready to fall down! Get out of camp!" The new mother leapt to her paws and raced out of the den towards the warriors den, calling her mates name. All the cats were in a tisey and forgot about the new kits. When they exited camp, and realized the kits were still inside, it was to dangerous to fetch them. The tree never fell, but a branch fell on the nursery. The storm was soon over,and the cats entered camp. The queen, Rainfall, raced to the nursery and started tearing through the branches. She found three dead kits laying crushed on the nursery floor. But two were missing. Not long afterwards, they found two kits that had escaped the nursery. Every cat was suspicous, but they forgot about it and moved on. All except the biggest kit. Chapter 1 "Dawnkit, come here!" called Rainfall, the she cat was calling for her kit, who was sitting by the nursery watching the warriors repair the den. Dawnkit was a bit bigger than her brother, and was growing fast. She was beautiful and sweet, but no cat had ever heard her voice. Dawnkit got to her paws and padded over to her mother. "Hi Dawnkit." said a jet black tom, padding over. "I am Nightkit." Another black and white tom sat a few tail lengths away, glaring at Nightkit with hatred. Category:Blog posts